Barbequing has become a popular and pervasive tradition in much of the world. A barbeque grill is a device for cooking food by applying heat directly below a grill. There are several varieties of grills but most fall into one of two categories, either gas fueled or charcoal. Gas fueled grills typically use propane or natural gas as a fuel source, with the gas flame either cooking the food directly or heating grilling elements which in turn radiate the heat necessary to cook the food. Grilling has become a popular method of cooking food due to the unique flavors and texture imparted to the food during the grilling process.
A griddle is a cooking device consisting of a broad flat surface that can be heated using a variety of means and is used in both residential and commercial applications for a variety of cooking operations. The griddle is most commonly a flat metal plate composed of cast or wrought iron, aluminum or carbon steel. Griddles are commonly heated directly or indirectly by open flame or electrical elements. Using a griddle placed directly on a barbeque grill or over flame burners has also become popular when cooking foods not as well suited for cooking directly on a grill over an open flame.
One concern with griddle cooking is the grease and byproduct build-up that inevitably occurs. Some griddles include a drain system to manage the grease either on the side or front of the griddle. Such locations keep the grease and byproduct in areas relative to the griddle and cook station that are viewable and in the region where the user is cooking, which is unsightly and still provides the potential for grease to spill and build-up over the front side of the cooking station. Further, this grease build-up will often spread to the user's clothing.